grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnie Arnold
James "Arnie" Arnold is a student at Grange Hill School from 1994 to 2001, played by Aidan David (later credited as Aidan J. David). He made his first appearance in episode 2 of series 17 and made his last appearance in episode 20 of series 24. Arnie is the son of Jim Arnold and Caroline Arnold and the younger brother of Jessica Arnold. Arnie's best friends are Colin Brown, Dill Lodge, Sam Spalding, Rick Underwood, Chris Longworth, Nathan Charles, Kamal Hussain and Wayne Sutcliffe and his friends are Anna Wright, Hammy, Laurie Watson, Becky Radcliffe, Kelly Bradshaw, Evelyn Wright, Judi Jeffreys, Briony Jones, Vikki Meedes and Claire Chaplin. His relationships include Dill and his crushes include Kelly. Character History 'Series 17 (1994)' 'Episode 2' When Mrs Monroe arrives to teach Year 7, the class are messing about, except for Arnie, who is reading and Mrs Monroe says they could all take a leaf out of his book. Becky Stevens finds Arnie and Sam Spalding eating some of Jacko Morgan's stolen shopping, which Anna Wright stole, and she demands they get it back. Arnie tells his older sister, Jessica Arnold, what happened, but she reminds him he is not at his prep school. 'Episode 3' Arnie and Sam play football and Arnie accidentally kicks the ball into Mr Robson's face and they apologise, before Mr Robson joins in. 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' Mr Parrott shouts at Year 7 over their attitude towards him and he orders them to stand up and put their hands on their heads for the rest of the lesson. Arnie tells Sam he can't borrow a computer as his parents have taken his computer, but Mrs Arnold explains to Arnie why they did it and he can have it back when he is responsible. Arnie decides to do a wildlife garden, but Mrs Arnold won't let him have a pond. 'Series 18 (1995)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 19 (1996)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 20 (1997)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 21 (1998)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 22 (1999)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 23 (2000)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 24 (2001)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' Appearances Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Arnold Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters